Neighbor
Neighbors are fellow Pioneers on nearby Homesteads of their own. They are required in some of the purchases in the Market that require a specific number of neighbors to unlock. Neighbors can be visited to gain XP, Food, and items from Collections. A blue Aura will appear around a group of objects that are associated with the actions of a neighbor when visiting the pioneer's homestead. To add Neighbors, click the "My Neighbors" tab at the top of the Frontierville window. This will show you a list of all Facebook friends. Any who are already playing FrontierVille will show up with some basic information, such as what level they are. Click "Add Name As Neighbor" button to request they accept as a Neighbor. If they accept the invitation, they will show up among the Neighbors at the bottom of the FrontierVille game window. You can have FrontierVille friends who are not Neighbors; you can still send gifts to them, but you will not be able to visit. To visit a Neighbor, click your Neighbor and select Visit. This will allow you to travel to their homestead. You may do up to five tasks per day on neighbor's homestead. Each day, on your first visit to a neighbor, you will receive 1 Energy, 1 Cloth, and 25 Coins. The very first time you visit your neighbor, you will receive bonus Energy, Cloth, and Coins. This is on a 24-hour cycle. Etiquette *When visiting a Neighbor, look for clues that indicate what the Neighbor is trying to accomplish. For example, a straight row of Lumber Trees planted inside a fenced area might indicate that the Neighbor does not want the pioneer's assistance in chopping them down. *When visiting a Neighbor, try to keep actions centralized in a small and common area. This will make it easier for the Neighbor to review the proposed changes via the highlighted blue Aura. Share Players can get a free Tool when a Neighbor stops by to help on his/her Homestead. Encouraging neighbors to visit Neighbors help you get your own work done. By encouraging neighbors to visit, you spend less Energy feeding your Animals, tending your Crops, or getting other work done around your Homestead. There are things you can do to encourage neighbors to visit your homestead frequently. #Remember that other players want to help you, but they have their own agendas as well. Some of them may be trying to complete a Goal to tend a neighbor's Crops or feed a neighbor's Animals. Some may be trying to fill Collections. Be the neighbor that everyone wants to visit, because there are many options to fill their own needs as well as your own. Make it easy for them to find things as well. #Space your Animals in such a way that it's easy for them to select and feed. Some people pack their Animals in such tight groups that it can be hard to select them. Spaces between lines of Animals can make a big difference in how easy they are to select. #Try to make sure you plant or buy at least five of any type of animals, crops, or Fruit Trees. For example, if you are planting Apricot Trees, try to plant at least five of them in your grove. Depending on your neighbor's goals, he or she may need to feed or harvest Animals, plants, or trees. Since neighbors can do up to five tasks on your homestead, having at least five of any of these can help them with their Goals and will bring them back. #Group Animals by type. Don't mix all your Animals together. For one thing, large Animals may block small Animals, particularly young ones, making them impossible to tend. Put your Chickens in one line, Pigs in another, etc. #Plant at least 2-3 different types of crops and group all the same types of crops together to make them easy to find. Different people may be trying to fill different Collections. #Group Fruit Trees by type as well. Make groves of one type at a time. #Communicate your Goals. If you would like neighbors to help with a certain task, post your request to Facebook. If you don't want them to touch a certain area, fence it in with the "Hands Off" sign from Decorations. Or, if you want work done on a certain area, use the "Tend Here" sign. It's no guarantee they will see it, but some will look for these signs and appreciate the guidance. Goals *Visit Your Neighbors requires the Pioneer to visit 2 Neighbors. *Get Ready for Baby requires the Pioneer to visit 25 Neighbors. *The Fowl Watch requires the Pioneer to hire 2 Neighbors. *Chop Neighbor Trees requires the Pioneer to chop Neighbor's Oak and Pine Trees. *Tend Neighbor Crops requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's ready and unready Crops. *Checking for Breakfast requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's unready Chickens. *Search for Lost Hammer requires the Pioneer to clear Neighbor's Skulls, Thorns, and Cacti. *Search for Lost Nails requires the Pioneer to chop Neighbor's Pine and Oak Trees. *Feed the Farm Animals requires the Pioneer to feed Neighbor's Sheep, Chickens, and Goats. *Feed the Ranch Animals requires the Pioneer to feed Neighbor's Cows, Oxen, and Horses. *Tend Neighbor Crops 2 requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's Tomatoes, Pumpkins, and Eggplants. *Tend More Neighbor Crops requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's Flax, Corn, and Sunflowers. *Tend Big Neighbor Crops requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's Wheat, Peas, and Cotton. *Help Neighbors Make Cheese requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's unready Cows and Goats. *Rockin Those Oxen requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's unready Oxen. *Gather Weaving Materials requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's Cherry Trees. *Cure the Pigs requires the Pioneer to tend Neighbor's unready Pigs. *Homestead Expansion II - Survey the Land requires the Pioneer to visit 10 Neighbors. *Homestead Expansion II - Survey the Land requires the Pioneer to clear 10 Neighbor's Debris. *Map the Land is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop 20 Neighbor's Trees. *Helping Out Friends is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 4 Neighbor's Corn, and 8 Neighbor's Potatoes. *Back to School Mission Part 3: Indian Summer! was a limited Goal that required the Pioneer to visit 15 Neighbors. *Prairie Swap Meet! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 5 Neighbor Crops. *Jackalope Society Missions Part 2: Invite Friends to the Jackalope Society is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to visit 2 neighbors. *The Zynga Poker Quest 1 is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to visit 1 Neighbor. Badges The following badges are available from visiting Neighbors, hiring Neighbors, and having Neighbors tend your Homestead: See Also *Aura *Reputation *Warning Messages *Watering Neighbor Crops Category:Gameplay Category:Goal related items Category:Neighbors